DEC
=Display Energy Certificate= Get DEC certificates for Schools, colleges, universities,Leisure centres, Hospitals, Nursing homes, Public Libraries,Museums & Art Galleries from £200 All information here have been extracted from www.communities.gov.uk DEC certificate Examplehttp://www.futurebyenergy.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/dec-example.pdf Table of Contents #What is a Display Energy Certificate? #Why Display Energy Certificates are required? #Buildings requiring a Display Energy Certificate #When Display Energy Certificates are required? #What an advisory report contains? #Penalties for not having a DEC certificate #Pre inspection questionnaire What is a Display Energy Certificate? A Display Energy Certificate shows the energy performance of a building based on actual energy consumption as recorded annually over periods up to the last three years. It contains two parts Rating and Advisory report. A DEC certificate is valid for one year and must be updated annually. Back Why Display Energy Certificates are required? The purpose of introducing Display Energy Certificates (DEC certificates) is to raise public awareness of energy use and to inform visitors to public buildings about the energy use of a building. DEC certificates provide an energy rating of the building from A to G Back Buildings requiring a Display Energy Certificate A DEC certificate and advisory report are required for buildings that are occupied in whole or part by public authorities and by institutions providing public services to a large number of persons and therefore frequently visited by those persons. Public Authorities include: *Central and local government *NHS trusts *Schools, colleges, universities *Police *Courts *Prisons *Army *Executive agencies *Statutory regulatory bodies *Leisure centres (but not private clubs) *Hospitals, Nursing homes, etc *Municipal golf clubhouses *Public Libraries *Museums & Art Galleries provided by Public Authorities Back When Display Energy Certificates are required? By 1 October 2008 you will need to display a DEC certificate showing an Operational Rating in a prominent place clearly visible to the public for buildings bigger than 1000 m2 By 31 December 2010 you will need to display a DEC certificate for buildings bigger than 250 m2 Back What an advisory report contains? The advisory report contains recommendations for possible improvements, including cost effective measures for improving the energy performance of the building. The report includes zero and low-cost operational and management improvements, to the building fabric or services, and opportunities for the installation of Low and Zero Carbon (LZC) technologies. The report enables the occupier to identify what may be done to improve building energy management, building services, etc. therefore reducing energy consumption and CO2 emissions. The advisory report categorises the list of recommendations, by payback period as follows: *Short-term payback (up to three years), for example building energy management measures *Medium-term payback (three to seven years), for example upgrading building services *Long-term payback (more than seven years), for example Low and Zero Carbon (LZC) technologies. Back Penalties for not having a DEC certificate A local authority can issue a penalty charge notice of £1500 for failing to display a DEC certificate at all times. In addition to these penalties, it will still be necessary to commission the documents, otherwise further offences will be committed. Back Pre inspection questionnaire *Energy bills *Property floor plan drawing *One visit to the property for survey, observation, taking photos, measurements *Running the software and putting input data *Select relevant advices for report